Stuff Happens
by Inulover72
Summary: Alizard demon named Montaro(i read a story where someone forces a kiss on kagome and his name was montaro...hehehe i made him a demon! lol im so evil!)bites Kagome,the poison makes her go insaine.full summary inside....


Summary:Alizard demon named Montaro(i read a story where someone forces a kiss on kagome and his name was montaro...hehehe i made him a demon!! lol im so evil!)bites Kagome,the poison makes her go insaine.The only person she can think of is Inuyasha and cant remember anyone else!!!!!!What will happen while she is insaine,will she ever remember her friends and family?!!! read and find out! please R&R!!ok on with the story(oh and this happens after naraku's death!ok enjoy!)Ok to all u pervs...i dont write lemons......just to let u know!!!!!grrrrrr stupid pervs...ok on w/the story.

&

&

&

&

CHAPTER 1{Questions and an unexpected transformation}

"YES!We finally defeated Naraku!!"hollared Kagome."Yep"said Inuyasha.Then Inuyasha ran up to kagome and picked her up by the waist.The whole gang was laughing.Inuyasha was spinning Kagome around in the air while Kagome was holding on to his sholders laughing then Kagome hollared"Whats wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked."Itai,Its my arm.It hurts"Kagome replyed."Let me see"Inuyasha insisted."Ok..."Then Inuyasha examined her arm but when his bleeding hand touched her cut on her arm their blood had mixed together."It doesn't look to bad,Kagome.But we'll go see Keade just to be safe,ok?"then Kagome nodded and with that they left.Then they found the village and went to Keade's hut.

&

&

&

&

{The next morning}{In Kagome's tent under the Goshinboku}

Kagome let out a moan of pain as she woke up."Itai,why does my head hurt?"Then when Kagome rubbed her head she gasped."Oh Kami"Then she looked at her hands and gasped again.After that she rummeged through her backpack to get mirror then she saw white hair,fangs,and Inu ears._' Why do i have ears,claws,and fangs just like Inuyasha?...i'll have to ask Keade'_ Kagome thought.With that she went to Keade's Hut."Keade"Kagome said in a demanding voice."What is it child?" "Why do I look like Inuyasha,Keade?"Kagome asked."Hmmmmm............................did ye blood and Inuyasha's mix?That's probaly the source of the problem ye have." "I guess so,Keade.But i dont think our blood mixed because the only time he touched my cut was when...we.....beat.........Naraku........I'll be back."Kagome said"Ok child just be careful." "Dont worry Keade,I'll be just fine."Kagome replyed."Ok child"Then Kagome went out of the hut to go and find Inuyasha,the main source of her problem.

&

&

&

&

{Later on}

"Inuyasha!..........Inuyasha!" _' Where is Inuyasha?!Oh well,I guess i'll go and look for him at the Goshinboku'_ Kagome thought."Kagome..."Inuyasha said.Then Inuyasha gasped when he saw her.He jumped right in front of her."AHHHHHHH"Kagome almost jumped out of her skin."Gomen Kagome,I didnt mean to scare you."Inuyasha almost pleaded."You better be gomen!"Kagome screamed."Why do you look just like me Kagome?"Inuyasha asked."Because.......YOU TOUCHED MY OPEN CUT WITH YOUR BLOODY HAND,THEN OUR BLOOD MIXED TOGETHER AND NOW I LOOK JUST LIKE YOU!!"Kagome hollared."Kagome..." "Yea.." "Dont you like being just like me?"Kagome blushed furiously at that question."Well.....ummmm....I.....d-d-d-"Then she was cut off by Inuyasha."To my perspective,Kagome,you look beautiful"Kagome blushed even harder.."Kagome..." "Yea.." "Can i ask you one simple question?"Inuyasha asked."Sure go ahead"Kagome said."Will you...Will you.......Will you be my mate?"Inuyasha asked while blushing furiously."Y-y-yes Inuyasha,I will" "Y-y-y-you do?"Inuyasha asked."Yes Inuyasha.I love you with all my heart."Kagome said."I love you too,Kagome" "Really?" "mmmhmmm"Inuyasha answered.Kagome tip-toed up to Inuyasha's head and gave him kiss on the lips.Inuyasha returned the kiss.Then Inuyasha started to trail kisses down her neck.Then Inuyasha pinned her to the ground then started kissing her again and his hands roming her body.

{I TOLD YOU NO LEMON......}

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok its 9:40 i still wanna write but...nah...lol.....ok please,please,please{on knees}please,please,please R&R!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!

NC:miroku and sango find out about inuyasha and kagome's secret and a mysterious youki attacks!!!!!!R&R!!


End file.
